In Another Life
by Sir Cameron Dragic
Summary: Songfic based on In Another Life by the Veronicas. An AU look at Euphemia and Lelouch's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to In Another Life by the Veronicas, and I was immediately reminded of Euphemia and Lelouch because they were robbed of their chance to be together. I am normally disturbed by incest, but in this case, I really think that they belong together.**

* * *

In Another Life

"Lelouch, do you take me to be your wife?" Lelouch nervously pulled at the collar of his white suit. His younger sister Euphemia stood across from him in a cream colored dress. Her hair was adorned with a pink rose. He knew that it was normally wrong to feel that way about his sibling, but she really looked cute right now.

"Umm, I do." Lelouch stammered out. He saw Euphemia's face light up in joy as he said that. Her beautiful smile would never cease to bring a smile to his face.

Euphemia's expression became more serious, "Promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Promise me that you'll marry me." Euphemia looked at him pleadingly. Lelouch sighed, there would be no way he could say no.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia promise that I will take you, Euphemia li Britannia to be my wife one day." Lelouch announced regally, causing Euphemia to giggle at his actions. Although he knew that they were only playing, those words still meant a lot to him. He was glad that she was the one he said those words to.

_I have known you my whole life_

_When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife_

_And eight years later you won me over_

_Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

Euphemia awoke with a sweat and felt her hands covered in a sticky substance. Ever since her sixteenth birthday and the prospect of marriage began to loom over her, she had been waking up the same way every night. Every time someone brought it up, she remembered the time when Lelouch had promised to marry her.

But he was gone now. She was one of the few children who knew at the time that he was banished to Japan along with Nunally. But he had not contacted any of them since he left. It was almost as if he didn't consider them family anymore.

"I wonder, do you still remember?" She asked softly.

_I got used to living without you_

_Endless phone calls and dreaming about you_

_Always said that you were my man to be_

_But I guess I was in love with your memory_

"You haven't changed." Lelouch remarked as he gazed upon Euphemia for the first time in years. She really had grown from the little girl she had once been into a woman. His heart leaped for joy as his eyes traveled up and down the body of his first and only love. He was so conflicted. On one hand, he had lusted after her for years, but he knew that it was a forbidden relationship. He would be perfectly happy if she just accepted him as her brother again.

It was a shame that she couldn't know that the brother she had been searching for was right in front of her, behind a mask and cape. For a moment, he regretted donning the Zero personality. But he knew the truth. She was a Britannian princess, and if she got in his way, he would have to deal with her. A part of him wished that he could just take off his mask and embrace her, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime in another life, in another life_

"Lelouch. Lelouch, it's you, isn't it?" Lelouch felt his heart stop. How did she find out? The hand that pointed a gun at her began to shake violently. He couldn't do it. He was powerless against her. He let it drop to his side. He put his hand up to his mask and listened to the whirs that indicated that he could now remove it. Slowly, he dropped the mask and turned to her.

Likewise, Euphemia felt her heart stop as well and tears well up in her eyes. For so long, she had searched for him, and here he was, standing in front of her on a deserted island.

He noticed the tears in her eyes and immediately dropped down from the rock he was standing on top of.

"What's wrong Euphie?" He asked worriedly as he ran up to her. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached out and pulled him close in a tight hug.

"I've missed you Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled. She had no idea how glad he was to hear that.

"I've missed you too."

_I know I said that I would keep my word_

_I wished that I could save you from the hurt_

_But things will never go back to how we were_

_I'm sorry I can't be your world_

"Long ago, we used to gaze up at the stars together. Wouldn't it be so wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy then." Euphemia reminisced. Lelouch clearly remembered. Back then, they weren't concerned with war or politics. He dearly wished that life could return to the way it used to be. Just him, Euphie, and Nunally with Cornelia watching over them.

"I know, I feel the same way." Lelouch replied.

"You know, we could do one thing that we used to do." Euphemia said, still observing the stars.

"Hm? What?" Lelouch asked as he sat up on his rock.

She patted the ground next to her and Lelouch complied. He lay back and looked up at the stars. He felt a small, delicate hand wrap around his gloved one. He looked over at Euphemia in surprise, but she was still looking up. He could feel his heart beating at a million miles an hour.

"Do you remember your promise?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Of course." He replied softly.

"Can you show me you remember?" Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise.

"But we're siblings, it wouldn't be right." He said, ignoring the urge to indulge her request.

"Oh, I see." She said and it became silent. The silence began to drive Lelouch mad as he began to wonder if she was upset at him.

"No one will ever know." He whispered to himself. He sat up and blue met violet. He flipped his body over so that he was straddling her and took a deep breath. He slowly lowered his face down to hers and gently met her lips. As he did so, Euphemia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Every pent up emotion of the past six years was released at once as they passionately kissed. She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hands up and down her body, unable to control his urges any longer. When they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, Lelouch chuckled.

"I told you I didn't forget."

"Please, show me more." Euphemia gasped, trying to unbutton his costume. He grinned and slowly undid his buttons one by one. He knew that he was torturing her, but he had waited his whole life for this, and he wasn't going to waste his one chance.

"Euphie, you know I love you." Lelouch said as he gave a gentle kiss to the drowsy princess, who nodded in return.

"But I'm afraid that we'll have to be enemies when we leave this island." As he said that, he felt his heart break. More than anything, he wanted to leave the Black Knights behind and just be with Euphemia. But he couldn't, for Nunally's sake. As much as he loved Euphemia, he could not leave behind the Black Knights, they were too dependent on him. Likewise, he could not go back with her. Charles would not allow him to return, and he knew that. Still, why did saying those words hurt him so much?

As he uttered those words, she felt her heart drop. More than anything, she just wanted to stay in his embrace. But they both knew the reality was that they would be on opposite sides of the battlefield.

_You know I love you, I really do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime in another life, in another life_

"Why Lelouch?" The voice rang again and again. The last words he had heard her say.

Lelouch could cry no more. Because of him, Euphemia li Britannia, the only woman he could ever love, was dead. He had been forced to shoot her because his Geass had unexpectedly activated itself. He began furiously clawing at his own eye.

"Why? Why did it have to happen to her?" He screamed at no one in particular. Breathing raggedly, he made his decision.

"I'm sorry Euphie. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He gasped out, although he knew that he had broken his previous promise. Still, he had to do anything he could to fill the void in his heart that Euphie had left.

_The way you're holding on to me_

_Makes me feel like I can't breathe_

_Just let me go, just let me go_

_It just won't feel right inside_

_God knows I've tried_

Lelouch barely felt the blade cut through him. He gave a smirk as he realized that it would all come to an would finally atone for his sins, and erase any memory of Euphemia carrying out his orders. All of the world would hate him and forgive his love. As he lay there dying as the world cheered for his death, he saw Euphemia standing before him. She was dressed in all white and looked like an angel to him. She held her hand out, silently beckoning him to come with her.

A smile managed to reach his face before he felt all the strength leave his body. Maybe in the next life, he would meet her again, and he wouldn't make the same mistakes. But right now, all he could focus on was the vision in front of him. Euphemia looked like she had the day that she asked him to marry her eight years ago. She still had the cream colored dress on, and her hair was still adorned with a pink rose. She was as beautiful today as she was back then.

"Promise me Lelouch. Promise me that we'll be married."

Lelouch felt joy for the first time in a long time as he answered.

"I promise."

_You know I love you, you know I do_

_But I can't fight anymore for you_

_And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again_

_Sometime in another life, in another life_

_In another life, in another life…_

* * *

**I kinda wanted to show what would happen in another life, so I wrote a second chapter. This chapter was the story and the second one would be more like the epilogue. If you think this story should stand on its own, then don't read the next chapter, just warning you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said in the previous chapter, this is more like an epilogue and you can totally choose to disregard it if you want to.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lelouch Weinberg yawned as he tried to take in a lecture during history. Honestly, he didn't really need to listen about how the countries of the world signed a peace treaty. His parents already told him every day about it, and he trusted their accounts more considering that they were actually there.

"Lelouch! Wake up!" Villetta yelled at the ebony haired student. Honestly, he was just as lazy as the old Lelouch. She had been shocked when she first laid eyes on Gino and Kallen's son. Somehow, he seemed to inherent neither of their characteristics and instead, took after Lelouch.

"This is related to your namesake, Lelouch vi Britannia, also known as the Demon Emperor." She began, but was interrupted by the appearance of a new girl.

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student." She was shocked once again as she laid her eyes on the girl. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that the girl was Euphemia li Britannia.

"I'm Euphemia li Britannia." Of course. She had forgotten that Cornelia had named her daughter after her dead sister. That explained why their names were the same, but it still didn't explain why the girl was the splitting image of the dead princess.

"Right. Take a seat next to Lelouch over there." Villetta pointed to an empty desk right in front of the ebony haired boy. As she took a good look at the two of them standing next to each other, she was reminded of a rumor that had spread about Lelouch and Euphemia secretly being lovers.

The girl skipped over to him, "Hi! I'm Euphemia."

"Lelouch." He said lazily. She extended a hand, and he shook it. As they touched, both of them felt a sudden headache. Euphemia was on the verge of collapsing when she felt Lelouch steady her.

A sudden rush of memories came flooding through her head as Lelouch touched her again.

She stared at her older brother, the love of her life, "Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled at his first love and took her hand. He had gotten another chance and wasn't about to mess it up.

"I won't break my promise again."

* * *

**This might have been a little short, but all anyone can ask for is a little bit of closure, so this was my best attempt at it. **


End file.
